DESCRIPTION (Taken directly from the application) The UT Southwestern O?Brien Center Core functions as a central facility to retrieve, process, histologically characterize, and freeze prostate tissue specimens. To date, the Core has cataloged more than 600 patient specimens of high quality. The Core is also responsible for centralized histology and immunohistochemistry proposed by all three Projects. A computerized clinical database has been developed which permits correlation of molecular findings with clinical outcome, for example the response to androgen deprivation. A secure, longterm freezer storage program has evolved which insures tissue preservation. Lastly, the Core provides administrative support to the center director, core and the three research projects. The Core has been considerably streamlined since the last application and will continue to provide quality tissue samples to individual investigators at a reduced cost.